Su Novio
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Disfruta de esta maravillosa historia, Gwevin, Gwevin
1. Chapter 1

Ella estaba en su cuarto en su cama a punto de dormirse, de repente se le vino ese hermoso recuerdo a la mente por fin había pasado ese beso, su primer beso con Kevin cuando pensaban que ya había terminado la pelea, con Vilgax lo querían "festejar" y si pensaba que había sido perfecto, aunque quería que fuera en otras circunstancias, tal vez algo más romántico y sin tanta gente, pero así estaba bien, estuvo bien para ser su primer beso pero… que pensaba él no podría dormir con la duda, será que lo llamaba dio un suspiro y tomo su celular de la mesa de noche que tenía junto a su cama, busco entre sus contactos hasta hallar su número pulso la tecla de llamar el sonido de espera de la línea la estaba matando

Hola – Dijo Kevin

¿Te desperté? – Dijo Gwen

No, estaba despierto, estaba pensando – Dijo Kevin

Y en que pensabas – Dijo Gwen

En nosotros en… en lo que paso hoy… porque – Dijo Kevin

Nada es que por casualidad, yo pensaba en lo mismo… y pensé que podríamos hablar – Dijo Gwen

Si yo también quería hablar con tígo, pero pensé que ya estarías dormida – Dijo Kevin

No podría dormir sin saber que pensabas tu sobre… sobre ese beso – Dijo Gwen

Me tomaste por sorpresa – Dijo Kevin

Si es que pensé que sería un buen momento, pero si no significo nada tranquilo no tienes por qué comprometerte en nada…

Te amo – Dijo Kevin

Que… espera que dijiste – Dijo Gwen

Ya lo oíste y espero que te lo aprendas de memoria porque eso no cambiara nunca – Dijo Kevin

Es… en serió – Dijo Gwen

Si – Dijo Kevin

Me tomaste por sorpresa – Dijo Gwen

Y no acaba aquí – Dijo Kevin

A que te refieres – Dijo Gwen

Quieres ser mi novia – Dijo Kevin, ella no se lo espero y menos, por teléfono no sabía que contestar tal vez solo debía quedarse callada

Kevin – el corazón le latía fuertemente – Si claro que si – Dijo Gwen

Genial no te arrepentirás – Dijo Kevin

Yo sé que no lo hare – Dijo Gwen

Bien paso por ti mañana temprano – Dijo Kevin

Claro te espero adiós – Dijo Gwen

Bien adiós – Dijo Kevin, Gwen colgó la llamada, todo paso tan rápido, no sabía que pensar, ella tenía novio su primer novio, que pasaría mañana ya serian cosas del destino, pero sabía que confiaba en él y que lo amaba tomo su celular y lo puso en el nochero se arropo con sus sabanas y hay poco a poco se fue quedando dormida claro pensando en su primer amor de verdad.

FIN


	2. Su Novio 2

**Hola, bueno debo decir que él capitulo anterior fue uno de los primeros que escribí, fue hace como… bueno hace muchos meses realmente, un día viendo las historias que había escrito, encontré esta, al leer sentí que estaba como… incompleta, así que aquí está el segundo capítulo, creo que le hare un tercero, mientras disfruta… **

**Punto De Vista De Gwen **

La noche anterior fue fantástica, yo había conseguido que Kevin me dijera lo que sentía por mí, además de ese dulce beso que compartimos, fue hermoso, Kevin vuelve a la normalidad me siento tan feliz, Salí de mis pensamientos para mirar el reloj, las siete de la mañana, aun tenia sueño, quite las sabanas de mi cuerpo, como me senté a la orilla de la cama, sonreí, me sentía feliz, como nunca, puse un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja, me levante de la cama como me dirigí hasta el tocador, vi mi cara blanca reflejada, me sentí que irradiaba felicidad, suspire como me metí al baño, luego de unos veinte minutos salí, busque ropa adecuada para poner, un jean ajustado, con una blusa blanca de tirantes, que dejaba ver un poco de mis pechos, deje mi cabello rojo suelto, me mire al espejo buscando algo que no estuviera en su lugar, luego tome mis tacones negros, me senté en la orilla de mi cama y los coloque, camine nuevamente hasta mi tocador, como use un poco de maquillaje, casi no lo hacía, pero esta era una ocasión especial, quería gritar de felicidad, cuando vi su cara de nuevo, sus labios tocando los míos, sentí que volví a la vida, aunque nunca estuve muerta, la sonrisa en sus labios fue hermoso, ver sus fuertes músculos de nuevo me enloqueció, esa noche fue fantástica, aun siento que se me eriza la piel, suspire de nuevo, termine con mi maquillaje, me levante de la silla tome mi celular y salí de mi habitación, vi a mis padres que estaban en el comedor, me dirigí hacia ellos

"Buenos días, mama, papa" Les dije con una sonrisa, camine hacia la nevera mientras tomaba dos manzanas

"Buenos días" Dijeron mis padres al unísono, me senté en una de las sillas junto a ellos

"Volveré a casa hasta la noche, tengo que… hacer tarea con Julie" Les mentí, no les podía decir que estaría todo el día con Kevin y que ahora es mi novio, eso lo diría después

"Pero Gwen, hoy es sábado, la puedes hacer mañana, necesito que me ayudes con unas compras" Me dijo mi mama, dándome esa dura mirada

"Mama lo siento, no puedo, quede con Julie estudiar hoy, seria de muy mala educación decirle a último minuto" Trate de convencer a mi mama, era una buena técnica lo de la mala educación

"Tienes razón hija" Ella me sonrió "¿Quieres tu desayuno?" Mire el reloj de cocina ¨_Son las 7:45 Kevin llegara pronto, no puede llegar a casa o mis padres se darán cuenta que estaré con él¨ _

"No mama, no tengo hambre, me tengo que ir es tarde" Me levante de la silla y salí de la casa, sonreí ante mi victoria, camine por el jardín de mi casa, hasta llega a la acera camine por ella solo por unos segundad, sentí las ruedas del coche de Kevin se aproximan a toda velocidad, me detuve en el lugar donde estaba, el freno bruscamente justo en frente de mí, yo sonreí luego me subí al coche "Te traje una manzana" Dije mientras cerraba la puerta del coche, voltee hacia Kevin, el capturo mis labios rápidamente, yo le respondí de buena forma, luego de unos segundos se separó de mí, y unió nuestras frentes

"Creo que no fue suficiente lo de anoche" Me dijo, me alegre tanto ver su piel de nuevo, yo le sonreí con un suspiro, me acerque a él nuevamente para otro beso, el cual me correspondió de igual manera

"Te extrañe mucho" Puse mi mano en su mejilla "Sabes que no me importa como seas, yo… no te dije anoche cuando hablamos que… también te amo" Le dije tratando de ver sus ojos negros fijamente, él me sonrió

"Eso ya lo sabía, gracias por la manzana" Me dijo, él me quito la manzana de la mano, se incorporó en su asiento y me dio una mirada "A dónde quieres ir"

"A donde tú me quieras llevar" Le dije dulcemente, él arranco rápidamente el coche, mis pensamientos solo eran felicidad, solo quería que nada nos interrumpiera, quería ser feliz con mi novio

**Bueno… aquí esta termine, puedes leer el tercer capituló ahora, pero antes déjame un comentario, gracias por leer y todo eso**


	3. Su Novio 3

**Hola, aquí está el tercer capítulo, ultimo, espero lo disfrutes, muero del sueño, no puedo escribir… disfruta**

**Punto De Vista De Kevin**

Me mire en el espejo una vez más, Gwen me dijo que debía ir formal a la cena o algo así, Gwen había convencido de que yo vaya. Algo sobre su familia, yo no lo recordaba muy bien teniendo en cuenta que había terminado en un bloqueo de labios apasionados, solo recuerdo que me dijo que a la cena iría casi toda su familia, y sería una buena ocasión para presentarme a la familia, habíamos estado saliendo por muchos meses, ambos pensábamos que ya era hora de que sus padres lo supieran, acepte ir por ella, obviamente no iría vestido formal, iría como me visto siempre, tome las llaves de mi coche y salí de la casa de mi mama, desde hace un tiempo estaba pensando en comprar o rentar un apartamento, con las peleas y las llegadas tarde a casa, siempre rompía mi toque de queda, bueno nunca lo respetaba, pero no me gustaba despertar a mi mama en horas de la madrugada o molestarla, subí a mi coche, conduje hasta la casa de mi novia, al llegar vi varios coches parqueados a lo largo de la calle, debía haber mucha gente, parque mi coche lo más cerca que pude, me baje de él y me asegure de que quedaba bien cerrado y supremamente asegurado, camine hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa de Gwen, toque el timbre varias veces, solamente esperaba que fuera Gwen quien me abrió, y no su padre o su madre, me tranquilice al ver el hermoso rostro de mi novia, ella me sonrió

"Ya pensaba que no vendrías" Me dijo, mis ojos se centraron en sus sensuales labios, me acerque intentando besarlos, pero ella me puso una mano en el pecho haciendo que me alejara

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije confundido

"Kevin aquí no, esta toda mi familia, no quiero que tengan una mala impresión de ti, o se den cuenta de lo que tenemos, yo les quiero decir" Me dijo, yo realmente seguía concentrado como se movían sus sensuales labios, suspire

"Ahg, está bien" Le dije, ella me dio espacio para entrar, había mucha gente, algunos en la sala, en el comedor, parecía de igual manera en la cocina "Tu familia es grande" Le dije

"Solo no lo arruines" Me dijo, ella me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la cocina, ambos nos sentamos en el comedor "Mi mama estuvo buscando por semanas una mesa igual a la nuestra, ya que los doce puestos no alcanzaban, asique unió las dos mesas" Me dijo Gwen, yo le sonreí

"¿Hay exactamente veinticuatro personas aquí?" Le pregunte

"Si incluyéndonos a ti y a mi" Me dijo, estuve a punto de contestarle, pero la voz de la mama de Gwen me interrumpió

"Disculpen, la cena esta lista, podemos pasar a la mesa"

"Se me hace raro no haber visto aun a tu primo" Le dije, ella me miro

"Creo que está en mi habitación con Julie" Me dijo, yo la mire confundido "Es una broma, creo que está en la sala, no lo sé" Me dijo confundida, en ese momento Ben y Julie aparecieron en la cocina, Ben se sentó a mi lado y Julie al lado de Gwen

"Donde andabas Tennyson" Pregunte

"En el jardín" Me dijo dándole una mirada a Julie, no me importo, los familiares de Gwen empezaron a entrar, cada uno tomo un asiento en la mesa, así como los padres de Gwen se sentaron en cada extremo, todos intercambiaban preguntas e historias, cuando la tía de Gwen estaba hablando Gwen interrumpió sonándose la garganta

"Disculpen… tengo algo que decirles" Dijo Gwen, todos la miraron, yo realmente me asuste, no sabía si Gwen ya les diría a sus padres sobre nuestra relación, yo le tome la mano por debajo de la mesa dándole un leve apretón, ella me miro ante el contacto "Yo…"Ella dejo de verme "Yo les quería decir que… que Kevin y no estamos saliendo, somos novios" Yo realmente me asuste, todos voltearon a verme a mí, cambie mi mirada hacia la del padre de Gwen, tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba fijamente, me daba miedo, mucho miedo

"Así que Gwen ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado saliendo con Kevin?" Escuche que preguntaron de repente, fije mi mirada a la persona que había hecho la pregunta, la tía de Gwen, Sally, Gwen me había mostrado fotos de su familia para que yo me aprendiera sus nombre, la tía Sally se inclinó sobre la mesa que parecía como si quisiera escuchar cada parte y detalle.

"Seis meses aproximadamente" Gwen contesto

"Y eso sin contar los otros seis meses, de amor enfermizo, miradas, coqueteo…" Ben continuó con una sonrisa socarrona. Yo puse los ojos en Ben como él dio otra sonrisa y continuó. "Kevin era como un cachorro enfermo de amor cuando vio a Gwen, estaba locamente encantado con ella"

"No lo estaba" Exclame con un poco de enfado

"Oh en serio, ¿No te acuerdas de la primera salida que tuvimos?, ¿Cuál fue la primera frase que le dijiste a Gwen? _Te seguiré donde quiera_ fue una de las primeras cosas que dijiste sobre ella" Ben terminó golpeando su mano sobre la mesa.

"Cállate" Exclame, abrí la boca un par de veces y luego emití un gruñido de la derrota

"Nunca me lo dijiste" Me dijo Gwen, sentí un leve sonrojo

"Está bien, admito que me gustabas desde que te vi, pero yo no estaba locamente encantado" Dije en mi defensa de chico rudo, casi toda la familia de Gwen estaban sonriendo locamente a mí, como si no creyeran lo que estábamos hablando

"Tos-todavía-tos" Ben tosió falsamente hacia mí, yo le di una mirada de desagrado

"¿Y cómo se conocieron?" Pregunto la tía Mariana, fijando su mirada fijamente a mi

"Ehh… nos conocimos en… el centro comercial, yo acababa de llegar a Bellwood, no conocía muy bien y Gwen me ayudo" Les dije a todos, obviamente mentí, no les podía decir a toda la familia normal de Gwen, que nos conocimos en un acuerdo de tecnología alienígena, sería algo loco, yo sabía que su familia estaba a cerca de preguntar sobre mi pasado, seguro me sentiría incomodo

"Y Kevin…" Mire a Sofía, prima de Gwen, según lo que Gwen me había dicho, no tenían una buena relación, realmente se odiaban "Que tal de tu pasado, de tu familia" Sofía me dio una fuerte mirada, sus ojos verdes eran casi parecidos a los de Gwen, pero los de mi novia eran únicos "Apuesto a que eras un tipo de traficante de drogas o adicto a vivir en la calle" Termino de decime, sentí un leve apretón de la mano de Gwen hacia la mía

"¡Sofía cállate!, tú no sabes nada sobre Kevin" Escuche gritar a Gwen, esa es mi chica siempre defendiéndome

"No necesito saber nada sobre él, de seguro solo esta con tígo, para llevarte a la cama" Sentí un balde de agua fría, mis ojos se cerraron y sentí que perdí la respiración por unos segundos, quise absorber la pared y golpear a Sofía, pero me estaba controlando

"¡Sofía!" Gritaron los tíos de Gwen Sally y Larry

"¿Aun eres virgen primita?" Esas últimas palabras casi me mataron, yo jamás haría daño a Gwen, ella era mi vida, solo estaríamos juntos cuando ella lo quisiera, todas las miradas se centraron en Sofía, ella tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro mientras miraba a Gwen y a mi

"Es suficiente" Grito Max "No quiero que menciones una palabra más"

"Kevin" Sentí que ella me susurra al oído "¿Podemos hablar?" Tire mi servilleta sobre la mesa y salí del comedor, Gwen hizo lo mismo, me dirigí a su habitación, Sofía iba a pagar todo lo que hizo, lentamente abrí la puerta y me senté en la cama, puse la cabeza entre las manos, sentí a Gwen suspirar y sentarse a mi lado

"Sabes que no te haría daño" Le asegure, "Pero… porque tuvo que decir eso"

"Ella solo esta celosa, cuando éramos niños siempre me decía cosas malas, por un tiempo tuve que ir al psicólogo" Yo reí un poco "Me estaba enloqueciendo, en todo me quería superar, en todo lo hacía, pero se pone celosa al ver que tenemos algo real, y que ella no puede estropearlo, nada de lo que ella dijo importa" Me dijo, quito las manos de mi cabeza, como entrelazo nuestros dedos "Sabes que te amo como seas" Me dijo , sus ojos verdes inundaron los míos

"Pero Gwen… ella… ella puso en duda tu virginidad, sembró la duda en la cabeza de sus papas, jamás de van a aceptar" Le dije, ella me abrazo

"Eso no importa, ambos sabemos que soy virgen, si mis papas piensan lo contrario no me importa, aun así seguiré con tígo" Ella me dijo, retire mi cabeza de su cuello, mientras uní nuestros labios, no la había besado hoy en todo el día, se fue intensificando, supe que ella estaba incomoda por lo que pasaba, me retire de ella un poco "Sera mejor que bajemos" Me dijo, yo capture sus labios una vez más, ninguna mujer me haría tan feliz como ella, yo la amo, la amo más que a mi propia vida, ella es mi vida

**Termine son las tres de la mañana y estoy muerta, solo déjame un comentario y gracias por leer *Bostezo* **


End file.
